


Always remember us this way

by Hotgitay



Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Adoption, Alternate Universe, Angst, Developing Relationship, Drabble, Drabble Collection, Established Relationship, Eventual Romance, F/M, Family, Fluff, Fluffy, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Kid Fic, Love, Marriage, Married Couple, Married Life, Other, Pre-Relationship, Pregnancy, Romance, Smut, Soulmates, True Love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-26
Updated: 2019-07-10
Packaged: 2020-03-18 01:57:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 1,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18976339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hotgitay/pseuds/Hotgitay
Summary: Even more madney drabbles 💗





	1. My queen

“Good morning beautiful”Howie told her 

When he woke up from his once peaceful slumber the first thing that he did was give his wife a single peck on her lips 

Maddie opened her eyes locking hers with his staring up at his face “Morning handsome”

 

“If this is what every morning is gonna be like I’m a lucky woman”Maddie said to him nuzzling even closer to him 

“Only the best for my queen”Howie told her which made her smile widely he was such a gentleman 

His hand reached for her stomach resting on it feeling around her rounded baby bump 

 

They were expecting their first child they already had gotten an ultrasound done and were thrilled when they found out they were going to be having a boy


	2. Secret boyfriend

Maddie has been dishing to her brother about this guy she had been seeing she never gave him a name or anything but she said he’s really funny and sweet 

Howie has been making excuses lately as to why he can’t hang out with Buck meanwhile he and Maddie have been sneaking out behind his back 

 

Maddie would have adult sleepovers with him  
They would get up to all kinds of fun naughty fun at that but those were stories she’d share for another time 

 

She laid down on the bed Howie kissing all the way down her chest placing his mouth on her nipples sucking at them before trailing a series of kisses down to her navel 

Suddenly it all came to an end when buck opened her bedroom door to find the two having sex “You’re dating my sister”Buck said in surprise

Maddie was quick to separate herself from her secret boyfriend whom wasn’t a secret anymore now that her brother had found the two getting intimate on the bed she covered herself with a blanket 

Buck had his eyes covered he did not need to see his sister nude nor did he need to see Howie he’d never be able to get this image out of his head 

“Maddie what the fuck?”Buck yelled still covering his eyes Maddie rolled her eyes at her baby brother “You can uncover your eyes I’m decent now”

“You’re my friend that’s my sister how could you?”Buck yelled at Howie also his friend had been having sex with his sister and the two of them have been keeping it a secret from him behind his back for so long


	3. Seen him before

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Celebrity/fan au Howie Han is a famous singer and Maddie Buckley is a fan whom runs into him what happens when their worlds collide

”Um what's your name haven't I seen you before?”Maddies asked the man 

 

He looked oddly familiar to Maddie it was as if she had seen him some place but for some reason she couldn't remember where exactly 

Howie stayed quiet unsure of what to say to the woman he had come up with a good disguise for himself he hoped that she wouldn’t figure out who he was

”You're that singer from that band the 118”Maddie exclaimed excitedly 

Howie gave her a small smile his cover had been blown the paps had been chasing him all over LA trying to get the latest gossip on him 

Howie shocked everyone when he announced that he wasn't releasing a new album and he's been taking a break to explore other options his life had gone to shit 

His piece of shit father and his stepmother whom was very young probably in her 20s or 30s had been trying to contact him ever since His father had found out about his son being famous and he had been recognized by a fan 

”You were always my favorite member besides Kevin of course”Maddie had told him

“Kevin and I started the band together he convinced me to give singing a shot and here I am now”Howie told her


	4. No

“Me and Ali really need a place to stay”Buck says to her

 

“No”Maddie told him flat out she knew what was coming 

“We won’t bother y’all”Buck said to her 

“If This has been any indication the answer is still going to be a hearty no”Maddie told her brother 

“Even just for a little while”Buck tried o reason with his older sister 

 

“You and your girlfriend aren’t staying with us”Maddie argues with her brother 

“That’s cold blooded”Buck said he was in disbelief 

“I know how this works a little while becomes weeks and weeks become months and next thing that happens is we’re moving in”Maddie reasoned with him

“She has a valid point man”Howie agreed with his girlfriend 

”Besides once I’m married the only people in this house will be me and my hubby”Maddie says to her brother


	5. Supposed to

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> High school au where Maddie is a history nerd whom tutors popular Howie

“Thanks for letting me tutor you”Maddie told him 

“I have class with your brother”Howie tells her 

“Well what am I supposed to do when my brother tells me someone needs my help with History homework?”Maddie inquires making the other teen laugh 

“You’ve got me there”Howie tells her

”He never told me that you were this cute”Howie said trying to be as smooth as he could possibly be

”What has he told you?”Maddie let her lips curl upward slowly forming a smirk


	6. The bachelorette

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In which Howie and Maddie have fangirl fanboy convo over the bachelorette

”What am I supposed to do while you're gone?”Maddie tells her husband 

“ What do you usually do when I'm gone?”Howie raised an inquisitive brow over at the woman 

“Wait for you to come back”Maddie says to him 

“You could finally catch up on the bachelorette”Howie suggests to her 

“Don’t get me started she needs to get rid of Luke P”Maddie says rolling her eyes 

“I agree that guy drives me crazy I still wonder how he’s lasted this long”Howie mentions

“If that was me I would have kicked him out as soon as he began acting up”Maddie tells him


	7. Ready

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Howie and Maddie talk about adoption

“Are you ready for this?”Howie asked his wife 

“I’m ready”Maddie said referring to their decision to adopt a child 

“We have to see how Dylan and Allison adjust to having a new sibling”Howie says 

“It’s gonna be a big change for them”Maddie says to him 

“We can do this We’ve been through some tough stuff   
I know it was hard to make this step together we’re still waiting for baby 3 to come out”Howie mentions

“Pretty soon I’ll be in labor soon and we can take her or him home”Maddie says to him


End file.
